


Babymaking

by TheLastMelinian



Series: Graves, The Family Man [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Slowish build, fantasticbeasts kinkmeme prompt, first fic, to the smut anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastMelinian/pseuds/TheLastMelinian
Summary: A response to the fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme at:http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=963019#cmt963019Grave’s has been aware of Newt’s want to start a family. He’s been aware of it for a while, and if he’s being honest with himself, he wants that too.





	

Grave’s has been aware of Newt’s want to start a family. He’s been aware of it for a while, and if he’s being honest with himself, he wants that too. He’s seen the way Newt will watch a child and their parents passing them by with this fond longing look. He’s seen his smile grow twice as big whenever he hears a child say something funny in their naturally innocent, endearing way.

 

At first, he assumed it was the innate need that most omegas have to just take care of everything. That is until he started thinking about it himself. Sometimes he’ll lie awake and think about what it’d be like to have a child run up to him after work every morning and evening yelling ‘daddy, good morning,’ Or ‘welcome home, daddy,’ at the top of their lungs. The look on their face when they’d smile; would they look more like him or Newt? Would they be a boy or a girl? What dynamic would they be and planning what to do for each outcome. There are so many thoughts that sometimes he wouldn’t get any sleep at all and come into work looking like he’d pulled another all-nighter.

 

It’s happened a lot more often now that he’s sure this is what he wants. He wants nothing more than to watch his hypothetical child, or children, he’s been thinking about that too, watch them grow and make lives of their own. That last one he tries not to think about. He wants to do it all right beside Newt. He knows, however, that the magizoologist will never ask him directly, he’s still too shy, too self-conscious about inconveniencing him. So, he decides to be the one to ask, he makes his way into the case and calls out, ‘Newt?’ The man looks up from his mess of papers to him, ‘Yes, Percy?’

Graves makes sure to look Newt in the eyes, ‘Have you thought about having children?’

Newt looks startled for a moment before he breaks eye contact, face flushing, the pink travelling from his ears to below his collar, ‘Yes, I have, quite a fair bit… Why?’

Graves moves towards the other before wrapping his arms around Newt’s shoulders, ‘because, I’ve been thinking about it too.’ He’s always been economic with his words, he’s never been good at voicing his feelings. He doesn’t even know where to begin explaining them, how much he wants to start this family with Newt. It’s overwhelming and he’s feeling a little exposed.

 

He rests his chin gently atop the other man’s head and waits a beat. He feels Newt tense. For a fraction of a second he thinks that he’s made a mistake, that he’s misread the situation so spectacularly.  It doesn’t last long before he feels Newt turn in his seat to bury his face in Graves shirt and wrapping his arms around him tightly. In that moment, no words really need to be said.

 

From then on it goes from Graves lying awake by himself, to both of them talking into the early hours about it. They share all the things they’ve been thinking about by themselves, things that they’ve imagined, they start planning for all the what-ifs, they’ve even argued over whether the baby will look more like Percival or more like Newt. Graves jokingly comments that they’ll end up with twins at this rate. They find they’re not opposed to that possibility either.

 

They try their hardest to be intimate whenever they have a moment alone. Especially after Graves was unable to be there for Newt during his last heat due to a weeklong stakeout. He still kicks himself for that but he tries not to dwell on it too much. They try, honestly, but sometimes where they choose to have sex turns out not to be the greatest of places. The first time they’re interrupted, they’re working on a case involving some smuggled Salamanders and he just couldn’t stop looking at Newt’s long fingers delicately shuffling through the papers, the way his lashes look against freckled skin, or how pink his lips look. Graves decided to just go for it.

 

Graves took the opportunity to kiss him then. One kiss turned into two, three, four. All progressively getting hotter, deeper. They’re in the process of taking their vests off before they heard a knock and the tell-tale sign of a doorknob being turned. They’re on opposite sides of the room before Ms. Pines can blink. She looked at them both suspiciously, taking into account their rumpled appearances before she shook her head in barely concealed exasperation, ‘as adorable as you are together, please refrain from getting too… intimate in the workplace. I’ve just caught Anderson and Mary from the tenth-floor mid-tryst. I’d appreciate some self-control please,’ they both had the decency to look apologetic and with that she deposited more paperwork on the desk and glided out of the office. They both agreed, that maybe trying to get frisky at MACUSA is probably not the best idea. If only to save the poor long suffering secretary from future scars.

 

The next time they try, Newt initiates the contact. They’re in the case and they think of how perfect the situation is. No chance of someone walking in on them, no awkward explanations that ensue after being caught in the act, it was perfect. They lost their clothing in between kisses, Newt tripped over one of his pants legs and toppled backwards in a tangle of limbs. The interruption was brief. Graves finished unbuttoning the last button on Newt’s shirt before he moved to undo his pants. He’s about to proceed further before he caught movement by their discarded clothes. He froze between his mate’s thighs and spotted Pickett staring at them intensely. As intensely as a Bowtruckle can manage. They’re almost completely naked, and he’d just started to notice that they were gathering an audience.

 

A number of the creatures weren’t necessarily close, but he could feel the number of eyes from varying distances looking at them. Newt didn’t seem to mind or notice until he told him, point blank, no, he can’t do this, not in front of an audience. Newt was about to spring a defence on behalf of his creatures before Graves held up a hand and said, ‘I’m not doing this in front of your creatures, Newt, it feels like we’re doing this in front of our parents, or our currently hypothetical children,’ Newt closed his mouth and there was a moment of silence. The pink flush from arousal turned into the scarlet colour of embarrassment. Newt slowly moved his hands to cover his face. Graves pointedly ignored the twitch in his manhood as he watched the red creep down Newt’s neck and chest. They moved apart awkwardly and dressed as quickly as humanly possible. They added to their mental list of where not to make babies.

 

It happens several times, where time and place have worked against them. Until they finally get a moment devoid of interruptions and awkward situations. Newt goes into heat and Grave’s takes the opportunity to take a week off, which Picquery grants him with a knowing look. He leaves Tina in charge of running things smoothly whilst he tends to his omega’s upcoming heat. He knows she’ll do a good job, she’s more than capable and he leaves it at that. He’s pretty sure this sudden need for a vacation gives some of the older aurors in the department an aneurysm. He’d laugh mentally, but he’s a little too aroused to care.

 

He apparates into his apartment and the effect is almost immediate, the scent of omega hit him like a freight train. He stumbles a bit before he briskly walks towards to source of the smell. He finds Newt a half-clothed mess, slick running down his legs, panting and whimpering with need. Graves sheds his clothing as fast as he can. Newt reaches for him and whines, ‘Percy, please, it’s so hot, please,’ he honestly, can’t shed the layers of cloth fast enough. Graves runs his hands over every expanse of skin he can. He varies his touches, featherlike to bruising grips. He kisses Newt deeply, before leaving nips and lovebites along his mate’s neck and shoulders. The omega is begging close to tears, ‘alpha, please, I need you, please, inside, please,’ Graves obliges.

 

He settles between smooth, freckled thighs and lays himself on top. Newt wraps his legs around Graves and the alpha lines himself up with the wet entrance. He pushes in slowly, painfully, even with the slick it’s tight. The omega mewls, and tries to push his hips onto the throbbing cock, the alpha presses his weight on top to stop the movement. Newt nearly sobs as his alpha slowly, almost painfully so, inches his way inside until he fully seats himself within that tight heat. Graves adjusts before he starts to move, the pace is steady at first, but he’s quickly egged on by Newt’s moans and gasps, and the occasional litanies of, ‘more’, ‘harder’, ‘deeper’.

 

He snaps when he hears the next words that come out of his mate’s mouth, ‘deeper, please, I want your knot, I want your pups, please, cum inside, please,’ he thinks about a small swell in Newt’s form, proof that there’s a piece of him inside the omega, proof that he’s his and his alone. He lets out a possessive growl, he feels himself getting close, feels the way the heat tightens around him. Graves noses the scar where he marked his mate during their first heat. He sinks his teeth into the junction where neck meets shoulder and Newts arches up, head thrown back, eyes closed tight, nails digging into Graves back. The alpha pushes as deep as he can go and stills, both of them can feel the knot swelling. Newt feels the warmth, feels inexplicably full and lets out a little gasp.

 

Graves nuzzles the side of Newt’s face before moving to his lips to give him a comforting kiss. He wraps his arms around the slender frame and reverses their positions, knot still tying them together. Newt yelps slightly in pain at the tug against the knot. Graves presses a soft kiss to Newt’s forehead in apology and buries his nose in auburn curls. Newt sighs happily, and starts to doze. They lay there, in no rush, even after the knot goes down and drift off into content slumber.

 

It takes them almost two months to find out that Newt’s carrying. The thought of a pup leaves their mind temporarily when Newt gets sick. He vomits despite not being able to keep anything down, despite not having even eaten anything. A lot of aurors in the department are startled by the change in their boss, he becomes more protective of their resident magizoologist, he growls if anyone gets too close to the man and sometimes there’s an almost oppressing alpha scent that fills the space. They’re startled even more by the magizoologist’s change, the omega starts to snap at anyone who comes too close to his stomach, they’re shocked that this polite and kind young man would be so aggressive. They assume that it’s something to do with the stomach bug he’s been experiencing and continue to go about their duties.

 

Nests start to appear everywhere as well. Graves assumes that it’s due to Newt’s increase in tiredness, he starts to notice them outside of their bed. There’s one in his office, the sofa is a mess of pillows, blankets and soft items arranged into a rather cosy looking sinkhole. There’s another in Newt’s case, it’s maintained by Dougal and it’s filled with the usual soft items and gifts left by the other creatures, as if sensing their caretaker’s discomfort and from their desire to make him feel better. The Goldstein sisters inform him of the nest on the floor of their living room when they catch sight of the one in his office, asking him if he’s noticed the increase of comfort zones. He tells them that Newt hasn’t been feeling well, but he’s starting to get worried, it’s been over a month and the omega doesn’t seem to be getting better. There’s another voice at the back of his mind that’s growing ever louder saying, ‘pup, mate is carrying,’ he makes an appointment to bring Newt to a healer after his shift.

 

They go St. Josephine’s five blocks down from the Woolworth building. Their appointment is interrupted several times by both Graves and Newt growling at the beta healer, instead of feeling exasperated, the beta looks at the pair, the wheels turning in his head, ‘wait a moment, I’ll be right back,’ they’re left alone for a bit before the beta returns with a kindly looking omega. She smiles and greets them in a grandmotherly way and the appointment resumes without further incident. She reports her findings with an excited gleam in her eyes, ‘congratulations, you’re carrying mister Scamander,’ she smiles and they stare at her in shock before Newt gives the biggest smile he’s ever given. Graves heart stutters in his chest at the sight, it’s beautiful. The warmth he feels in his chest grows even more when he realises that he’ll soon be responsible for another person, a tiny being that’s a combination of their love. He takes a hold of one of Newt’s hands and laces their fingers together, and kisses the back of the hand. That night they lie side by side and bask in the in good news, whispering ‘I love yous,’ and discussing names for their child before drifting off into happy dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first completed fic. that I've been confident enough to share. I'm patient to wait for things to be updated on the kinkmeme forums but sometimes I do get too excited so I decided to try my hand at some to get rid of some of the waiting (even though I'm not primarily a writer. :'))
> 
> A/N: I realised when I posted this in the early hours of the morning that I noticed some things that bothered me and I just couldn't leave them to sit there. So, if anyone gets an email about major changes (I'm still a little new to the posting process on Ao3) I apologise so much. ^^;


End file.
